


The Adventure of Justice and Pasta

by JustAnotherSky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSky/pseuds/JustAnotherSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored. That's one thing you can chose to describe these two when their significant others leave them alone together. Luckily, an adventure is something on both of their minds! Introducing The Fantastic Adventures of Justice and Pasta!<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>We'll work on the names later....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of Justice and Pasta

Feliciano

Hi, I'm Feliciano Vargas. I am from Italy, but I grew up in Austria for unfortunate reasons. That over there is Alfred Jones. The blonde idiot over there, eating those gross hamburgers he's always stuffing his face with. Now that's disgusting. But I couldn't really do anything about it.

He used to be really mean to me, but I think we got over that and he is just a big meathead now. He doesn't make very good pasta though. But in his defense, I can't make burgers.

Anyway, Alfred is from America, so he's kinda pigheaded and stuck up. He always thinks that he has to make everything better and perfect, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. It's kinda impossible really.

"Yo pasta dude, can we get something to eat? I'm starving man."

"But Alfred, you just-a finished eating a burger. You can't-a possible be-a hungry again. Ve~" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me somewhere. I couldn't see because I closed my eyes tightly.

I hated when he did this.

"Dude, let's go on an adventure."

"Ve~ What-a kind of an adventure?"

"I don't know broseph. Come up with something." I kinda stopped paying attention when my eyes caught a little grey kitty.

"Ve~" I mumbled, following it blindly. I wanted to play with the kitty.

"Dude, where are you going? Now I see why German dude doesn't leave you alone often, bro. You need to slow the heck down. Like seriously."

"If I-a remember correctly, it was-a Arthur who couldn't-a leave you alone after you-a blew up the train. Besides, Luddy trusts me alone, just he-a doesn't want me to get kidnapped." I continued chasing the kitty, running farther and farther away from Alfred, who was struggling to keep up with me.

"Dude! Slow down! I swear, keeping up with you's like running a marathon with no breaks." He panted behind me.

"Serves you-a right for eating all of those-a burgers. They're-a unhealthy and they-a make you fat."

"Not cool. That wasn't nice, bro." I giggled and followed the kitty through the grass.

Suddenly Alfred's arms wrap around me, catching me off guard.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It's-a getting away, Alfred! You beast, let me-a go!"

"Dude, calm down. It's just a cat, bro."

"You're a jerk. A big-a meany butt head. Let me-a go, butt head. I don't-a like you very-a much."

"Calm down, pasta bro!"

I continued to kick his legs and move my head in hope that it hit his face and made him bleed. Serves the dumb jerk right. Grabbing me like that so I couldn't get the kitty. I was going to have Luddy kick his stupid fat butt later.

There was a long cry that made me stop. It sounded like a kitty.

"Did you hear that?" Alfred asked, loosening his grip on me.

"What-a was it? It-a sounded like crying." He set me down and we both ran in the direction of the cry.

"There is was again!" That last time is was louder and more urgent.

"There's a cliff! Quick! Over-a there!" I moved quickly as if Arthur was on my tail and trying to capture me, which was pretty scary to think about.

"Look! It's the cat, dude. It's caught."

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE THE KITTY! IT'S GOING TO FALL!" I screamed, sinking to my knees in soft whimpers. Poor kitty. We needed to help it.

"I'm the hero! I'll save it!" I looked over at it, the branch was pretty far down. He'd fall if he tried!

"But Alfred, you'll-a fall!" He thought for a moment before smiling widely.

"Looks like a job for Justice and Pasta!" I looked at him confused, more confused than I usually was.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"We'll talk about names later. I'm gonna lower you down and you're gonna get the cat, dude. Ready for this awesomeness?"

"I sure hope you know what you're doing..."

"Relax broseph. I'm the hero." Alfred grabbed my legs slowly lowered me down towards the kitty.

"THIS IS REALLY-a SCARY! I DON'T-a LIKE THIS ONE BIT ALFRED! GET ME OUT GET ME OUT! AHHHHHHHHHHH LUDDY!!!! HELP ME!!! HE'S GOING TO-a KILL ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DUDE, CALM DOWN AND STOP STRUGGLING! I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING DROP YOU! STOP! OMG STOP!"

I got close enough to grab the kitty, who clawed at my face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW ALFRED! THE KITTY JUST-a CLAWED AT MY PRETTY-a FACE! THAT WASN'T-a NICE!" I wailed, flailing my arms about.

"JUST STOP MOVING DUDE! YOU'RE GONNA FREAKING DROP!"

I stopped moving, reaching for the kitty again. Somehow he knew that I wasn't that bad, so he left me pick him up. I cradled it to my chest as Alfred pulled me up.

"Seriously dude, you were a freaking fish outta water. You okay, broski?"

"Your language is really stupid. Ve~"

"Your ve is stupid bro." I stuck my tongue out at him and held the kitty closer to me. It struggled a bit and eventually jumped out of my arms.

"Where are you going, gato? Come back!" I ran after it, leaving Alfred behind again.

"Not again, dude. Can't you just leave it along?" I heard his fat footsteps behind me, getting closer.

"Come here Kitty!"

"Homie come back!"

"Feliciano, vhat are jou up to?"

"Alfred, why on earth are you running?"

"Luddy!" I cried, running over to my Luddy. I jumped in his arms and snuggled into his chest. "I missed you!"

"Vhat happened to jour face, Feli?" I looked at him confused as I felt my face. Suddenly I remember that the kitty scratched me as I felt a little trail of blood run down my cheek.

"Oh. I'm-a bleeding." I replied obliviously. Luddy just chuckled and wiped my cheek off.

From behind me, I heard Arthur's tsking voice, "What were you two up to, Alfred? You hardly ever run."

"Iggy, it was totally Pasta's fault. He saw a cat and ran like hell, dude." I heard Arthur sigh loudly in disappointment.

"Alright, well we better be off. Thank you, Feliciano for entertaining this bubble of an idiot." I looked over and watched as Arthur started dragging Alfred away. Alfred was smirking down at his partner as if something hilarious was happening. He's a strange guy indeed.

"And zhank jou, Alfred for making sure zhat Feli vas safe" I felt Luddy pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. I giggled and waved at Alfred and Arthur.

"Bye Alfred! Bye scary Iggybrows! Hasta La Pasta!"

"Later dudes. Justice and Pasta for life!" Alfred waved back, wrapping his arms around a blushing Arthur.

"Ve~!" As we both walked away from each other, I attempted to turn to the big blonde man carrying me away. "Hey Luddy, can we have pasta?"

"Oh Feli, vhat am I going to do vith jou?" 

"I don't-a know, but it better-a have pasta."


End file.
